One late night
by Poki-chan
Summary: It was late when my brother came to my home. Angry and still in that uniform, but it was a night I would always remember. It was the night I began to fear Freddy and his restaurant more than my brother. Warning: Mentions of long term abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I usually don't do horror stories. I prefer to write happy and humorous stories but I had a dream about this and I felt it would make a good short story.

Hope you like it!

I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's

* * *

It was quiet in my apartment. It was late and my roommate had already gone to bed. I was reading a book I had been trying to finish between my busy schedule and my all consuming procrastination that so many of us suffer from these days.

I was startled out of my reading by the sound of the front door. Had my roommate gotten up to have a smoke outside? She had the habit for awhile now and we agreed that smoking was better done outside. I didn't have to wait long for my answer as my door opened and my brother walked in. He wore his purple work uniform and had that same scowl on his face he always did around me.

"Get out. I'm sleeping here." He said with irritation.

Not giving me a chance to reply he roughly grabbed my arm and threw me out of my own room and on to the hallway floor. He slammed the door without so much as a backwards glance in my direction. No explanation no reasoning. Why does he hate me?

It wasn't the first time I was treated this way by him, so I can't say it was a surprise. I quietly picked myself up of the floor and grabbed my book that I had unconsciously brought with me in the moment. Rubbing my bruised arm I headed for the living room to the couch. I'd gotten off easy tonight and wanted to keep it that way.

My roommate would not be happy in the morning to find him here and me injured again. It had been happening sense we were children and had only gotten worse with time. No one ever believed me when I told them there was something wrong with my brothers head or that he hurt me. Our parents just ignored me, said I was just dramatic.

Don't know why he chose to work there either. He had always hated children.

I had just settled on the couch and was searching for my page in my book when I felt goosebumps race across my skin. I looked up quickly, searching for the source. I saw nothing but swore I could here footsteps heading towards my room. Heavy but slowly they went. Then I heard it. A noise I had not heard in years and one that usually gave me comfort in my childhood, but not this time.

Something told me to hide! That something was not right! I dashed for the nearby bathroom slamming and locking it behind me. I headed for the small closet we kept towels in and closed myself in. I huddled on the floor. I didn't know what was going on, but I was sure that I needed to stay out of way of whatever that thing was.

I heard my brother let out a scream. A scream not of anger like I was used to but of fright and horror. I'd never heard him scream that way. He was not afraid of anything or so I thought. Then I heard him ranting and yelling. Insane ravings about children and the animatronics from his job out to get him as he stomped around the apartment. Then he called my name loudly and in anger.

Two things crossed my mind in that moment. One: My roommate was surely awake now thanks to all the noise. Two: My brother had finally lost it and I was sure if I came out I would get more than bruises. I would be killed. I prayed my roommate had the sense to stay hidden too.

I didn't want to die. Why does he hate me?

He searched for a few minutes, angrily calling out until I heard him stop near the bathroom. He spoke quickly.

"Fine. Hide from me for now. I'll take care of those stupid animatronics then I'll come back for you. It will all be over soon." I felt a chill go up my spine, then I heard him leave. The front door slamming.

I stayed there for a while until my roommate came to the bathroom. She had been heard his anger and insane ravings and had locked her bedroom door. She was worried for me and wanted me to go to the police, ..

..but it never came to that. ...My brother disappeared that night after he left... I never saw him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the comments, follows, and favorites! It was a real surprise! I was thinking about making this just the first chapter and ending it but I changed my mind when I realized how many people wanted to see more. So here is chapter two for all the readers out there who inspired me to write it!

I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's

* * *

She didn't sleep for two nights after her brother left. Worried about his promise. He never went back on his word about these things. She knew from experience.

But when he never came back she became slightly worried. Was this a trick to lure her into a false sense of security? Was it some cruel game of his? Sam had offered to call in a favor from her cousin in the next state over if she felt unsafe, but she was unsure about running. Would he just tracker her down anyway?

She waited a week before calling his job. It was against her roommates advice that she even think about calling to check on him.

"I don't understand your worry about him Tess. I mean I'm ecstatic he is gone. I'm tired of seeing him hurt you and break our stuff." She said while Tess looked up the number for Freddy's.

"It's not that I'm worried for him. I'm worried about him coming back. I won't sleep well until I know that he isn't just waiting for me to let my guard down." Tess replied softly. Her roommate Sam and her had been friends since elementary school. She was the only person who knew about the abuse and never told her it was all in her mind or her fault.

Sam didn't look happy about her answer but nodded that she understood none the less. "Just be careful okay? I'm heading to work, but you can call me if you need me."

Tess nodded to her as she left and took a deep breath to call the restaurant.

The call didn't last long. They said they had not seen him since the night he left her apartment but someone had come in and tore apart the animatronics and caused quite a mess. They were easily repaired but the whole place had to be cleaned as they were in middle of a construction project.

They seemed oddly unconcerned about the vandalism and a missing employee. They suggested a missing persons report as the usual course of action for this situation. Like it happened all the time.

She figured while it was oddly unsettling, it was still true and she called the police to report him missing.

Three weeks later and there was no signs of her brother. The police although suspicious about his odd behavior the night he left and the freshly cleaned and construction covered Freddy's, they had no proof and no leads.

Tess was unsettled by it all but was slowly calming down. She had not told the police of the threat to her or the abuse. It would only lead to more questions and more people who thought her a liar.

When the police called and said that the case was being sent to the cold case files she thought it would calm down and she would be left with no answers, but then Freddy's manager called.

They wanted her to come get her brothers stuff from his locker...and she felt that fear rise again...she was sure she could hear the music she heard that night...but she agreed.

She was going to meet Freddy once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I Don't Own Five Nights At Freddy's

* * *

It was late when she started getting ready to go. The manager had said that it was too busy for her to come during open hours and ask that she come after the restaurant was closed. It was an odd request that made a shiver go up her spine but one she could not find a reason to deny.

'He was probably just a very busy man. One who had taken time out of his day to let her get her brother's belongings... Right? ' She thought trying to calm the fast beating of her heart.

She grabbed her bag of her dresser after she got dressed when something caught her eye. On her dresser sat her taser. It was a gift from Sam. A expensive and powerful one at that. Sam was worried for her and had frequently asked her to join her in her self defense classes. She had not gone yet but Sam had backed off some after she agreed to be shown a few small moves and take the taser.

She usually didn't carry it except when she was forced to walk around late at night. Her hand trembled some as she hesitated.

'I'm just picking up some things from a restaurant. Nothing dangerous. The manager is sure to be with me the short time I'm there.' But despite her previous thought she snatched it and threw it in her bag before she could change her mind.

'Better safe then sorry.'

* * *

There it was. It had changed since last time she was here. She remembered it well as she stood hesitating in front of the entrance. Hearing the cab she had taken driving away. The only sound for miles. The building had aged since then. The paint redone a few times.

It was their birthday last time. At ten they were getting a little big for this place, but her brother had gotten to choose it. One of his friends would be there. His own little brother having a birthday celebration as well. She remembered the group of boys her brother hung with then. How he taught them to be cruel to their siblings and pets and yet still hide it so well. She remembered them being there for some of the beatings and how he showed them how to lie and get away with it.

She remembered the boy who shared their birthday. He was hiding most of the party, just as she was, his face tear streaked the whole time. She felt bad for him. The young boy who suffered because of her brother and his own. Parents who didn't notice the problem. In a different life perhaps they could have been friends.

She headed for Pirate cove as the Freddy's band took stage. It was too crowded and her brother was there with his friends. It was safer to leave even if she would miss the show.

Pirate cove was usually empty during the show. So she would get to be alone and hear some of Foxy's tales of adventure for a little while. Sometimes she would imagine joining him on them and leaving her life behind.

Foxy turned to her as she entered. He must have recognized her because he stopped asking her if she was going to the show after the first couple times this happened.

"Aye there's me first mate. How are ye lass?" The foxy asked in his robotic pirate voice.

She smiled in reply. One of the few she gave out to anyone.

But the smile dropped as she heard familiar footsteps behind her and felt herself pushed into foxy. She felt her arm cut open by his hook. A small gasp of pain escaped her.

She turned to see her twins face smiling at her. The smile that she dreamt of in her nightmares and always meant cruelty and pain were coming.

"You better stay out of the way for MY birthday! I don't want an accident like you ruining it!" He said with satisfaction as he saw her tears.

She was saved from more hurting by their mother calling for her brother. He turned and headed for the hallway. She could see from her spot on the floor by Foxy her mother hug him close and take him to the show.

"Come along dear. You don't want to miss the show and after we are going to cut your cake."

Tess watched them leave ignoring the pain in her arm and her heart. So what if her mother seemed to forget it was her birthday too. It wasn't a big deal right?

"Are ye alright lass?" Foxy said trying to help her stand.

"Yea..I'll be okay." She said with a small smile in his direction. At least he was nice to her today.

He seemed to doubt it but offered to tell her one of her favorite adventures instead of asking more.

They were happy for a little while. It was great to pretend to be somewhere else with someone who cared for a little while.

Then the screaming came. People running and yelling. Then the sounds of an ambulance. Her father came and took her from Foxy. He seemed upset and said nothing but that they were going home.

She didn't find out until later that her brother had convinced his friend that a great prank on his own little brother would be to shove him in Freddy's mouth.

Maybe in a different life they could be friends. That poor little boy and her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry about the gap in updates. A lot going on. Family, bills, life.. You know how it is. Anyway glad to be back.

I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's

* * *

Tess shook off the chills that ran threw her remembering that night. She hadn't been back here since then. No more pirate adventures. Not for her or that little boy. Couldn't even remember his name anymore it had been so long.

Or maybe she didn't want to. Didn't to put more thought into the child her brother had helped take from this world.

She could see the manager she spoke to on the phone impatiently waiting near the entrance for her. Or maybe it wasn't impatience? Perhaps it was fear she saw in his fidgety pose. The way he glanced around himself. Constantly checking his surroundings.

No that couldn't be it. Just her imagination again. She was told time and time again that she was too imaginative.

She jumped as her phone rang. She scrambled to pull it from her pocket. The screen flashed Sam's number and she felt some relief flow threw her.

"Hello Sam. Everything okay?" Tess asked answering the call. Her friend was supposed to be at work and rarely used her phone on the job.

"I am awesome Tess! I got great news! A promotion! I am so excited! They're even transferring me to another city!" Sam said with obvious excitement.

Tess felt a stab in her stomach. Her only friend and comfort in this place of darkness was leaving but she couldn't be selfish. This was a happy moment for her friend.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Guess all those extra shift and work paid off huh?"

Sam laughed. "Well yea I guess they did. I gotta hang up but I wanted to ask you something first."

"You can ask me anything. You know that." Tess said remembering all their time together. Secrets shared.

"Yea I know, that's why I wanted to ask you. I want to know if you'll come with me? Please. I can't stand the thought of leaving you here. Alone with all the memories and cruel people. You'll have to find a new job of course but we'll make it." Sam said in a rush. It all tumbled out together and it took a minute for Tess to grasp what she asked.

She felt her heart warm. This is why she loved Sam. But what a big decision.

Sam interrupted her thoughts. " You don't have to answer now. Just think on it. I've got to go but I get off early tonight. Want me to swing by Freddy's and get you?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"Yea, I'd really appreciate it." Tess said trying to fight back the lump in her throat.

"See ya then. Got to go!" Sam said with a hasty goodbye before hanging up.

Tess felt happy for a moment as she turned back to Freddy's but the dread crept in again as she got closer.

None the less walked she did. Can't back out know. Just get it over with.

The manager saw her approaching and unlocked the door. After it opened with a old squeak that she swore made the man wince, he greeted her.

"Hello miss. Sorry about you having to come so late but we are rather busy during the day." He said with what seemed like a forced smile to her.

Tess gave one in return. "It's no problem. Thank you for staying late to get this taken care of."

"Oh it's no problem. It's the least I could do seeing as all you've been threw with him going missing and all." He said as he lead her inside.

She could only think 'The least you could do indeed. Didn't seem very upset about his disappearance.'

He continued to talk as they walked into the main area. She half listened as she looked around. It seemed so different at night. So much happiness during the day yet so disturbing after dark. Freddy and his crew stood unmoving on the stage. But she still felt watched.

They continued down a hallway, the man still talking away. He seemed to like his own voice. They passed pirate cove and she glanced in. She was disappointed to see it closed. The curtains drawn tight.

'Poor foxy. All alone.'

She was once again startled by her thoughts as the man's phone rang. He picked up hastily with a well practiced greeting. She paused behind him unsure of what to do.

He listened for a moment then turned to her. "I need to take this. Very important. The next door on the left has the lockers. I'll be by the front doors. The night guard should be here soon for his shift."

And with that he marched off. Not even a second glance in her direction. Leaving her alone in the dark hallway.

Tess took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Nothing to panic over. Just head to the door and get his things. One task a time. Just focus.

She walked quickly towards the door he mentioned. Eager to be out of here.

She almost tripped over her own feet at a noise. Almost like footsteps behind her. Her hair stood on end and goosebumps ran across her arms. She spun around to see her pursuer but none revealed itself.

She laughed at herself. 'Most likely just the manager leaving. You're getting more and more jumpy these days Tess. You need to get away. Take a vacation or something.'

Her mind was pulled back to Sam's question earlier as she walked into the break room. 'Why not take her up on the offer? What was holding her here? No family, only close friend was leaving, her job was a dead end. Why not go?'

She pulled her mind back to the present. No time for that now. She had to find her brother's locker and go.

She looked threw them looking for his name. By the time she was getting to the end of the row she thought perhaps she missed it but there it was at the end. The sticker with his name faded and peeling. Tess was reluctant to open it. Dreading anything he had put in this locker.

'You're just being a baby. It's just a locker. Just do it. It's not like he's in it.' Fully chastised by herself she pulled open the door. It was surprisingly empty. A spare uniform, some empty wrappers, and a picture of his girlfriend in the next town over. She stood smiling with her nephew in her arms.

It was odd to relate this woman to the one she had tried to contact after her brother went missing. She sounded almost relieved on the phone. Maybe she saw his other side. The one he hid. The woman asked her not to call again. To leave them in peace. She knew she'd probably never get to meet the boy. Her brother was good with lies and who knows what he told the woman about her.

'She probably thinks we're both crazy.' Tess thought to herself as she studied the photo. She almost dropped it when she swore she heard another noise. A door closing? Maybe opening? Or was it the sound of running? Both maybe? She couldn't tell. Every noise echoed oddly.

Tess shook herself. 'Maybe we are both crazy. Let's get this over with. I want out of here.'

With that she started pulling everything into the plastic bag she brought. She did it hastily eager to leave. She was just about to tie the bag closed when she heard a step.

She screamed when something grabbed her shoulder. She flung an elbow back and heard an "oomph" from the person behind her.

She spun around to see a man in a familiar purple uniform holding his stomach.

Tess immediately felt remorse. It was just the night guard showing up just as the manager had said he would.

"I am so sorry! I was jumpy being in here alone and didn't hear you come in!" She said nervously.

He put up a hand to stop her as he caught his breath. "It's fine." He wheezed. "I should have said something. This place is pretty creepy at night. It's my first night shift and I'm a little jumpy myself." He said with a laugh as he straightened himself.

"I just wanted to see if you need anything before I head to the camera room."

"Oh no I think I'm okay. Just finished when you came in. Just a little jumpy I guess." She said embarrassed.

"No problem ma'am, it happens. I'll just be heading off then. Be careful on your way out." He said with a grin before walking out and going further down the hallway. He seemed nice.

'Smooth Tess. Real smooth.' She said to herself as she grabbed the bag she had dropped in her shock earlier. Gathering her wits and what was left of her pride, she walked back down the hallway.

She risked another glance in Pirate cove. She missed the old sailor even if he was an animatronic. She stopped when she noticed a piece of paper left on one of benches. The one she used to sit on and listen and daydream. That wasn't there earlier. Was it? She couldn't resist. It would only take a second.

She walked through the few benches still in there. They were smaller then she remembered. She once again felt bad for the old animatronic. Locked away in a side room.

"Thank you Foxy. For everything. I'm so sorry they let you get like this." She felt silly talking to him. Didn't even know if he could hear her. She leaned down to get the paper off the bench. The feeling was overtaken by fear as she looked it over.

It seemed to be drawn in red crayon. It simply said LEAVE- ROUGH SEAS AHEAD in big jagged letters and under it a skull and crossbones. It was a warning. A warning she heard from Foxy when she was younger. A warning he gave her when her brother was coming so she could hide.

She felt her chills return tenfold as she dropped it and started rushing for the exit. She rushed down that hall. She didn't care if she was being foolish. She was done. She wanted out.

She slowed briefly near the hallway area that the construction must have been on. It was still labeled with wet paint signs and you could just make out the different textures.

Tess almost screamed and stopped cold when she heard scratching behind it. Like something trying to dig its way out to get to her. It got louder the longer she stood until she snapped out of her trance and sprinted away and threw the main area. Past Freddy and his gang. She swore they had moved. That they were watching her run. Enjoying her fear. That she could hear there gears moving to reach out and catch her. Trap her here forever.

She didn't slow until she burst outside startling the manager who had just finished his call.

"Oh my. Ma'am are you alright? You seem distressed." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She blanked for a moment. She couldn't tell him she'd been startled by noises and a scribbled note. She'd seem off her rocker. She was saved though as she saw Sam's car pull in to pick her up.

"Yea I'm alright. Just in a hurry. Didn't want to keep my friend waiting. We have plans tonight you see. Guess I just got over excited." Tess said in what she hoped was a convincing way as she pulled away from him and walked to Sam's car.

"Nice meeting you." She said with a fake smile.

"You as well." He said confused before turning to go inside.

Tess let out a relieved breath after getting in the car. Sam laughed as she backed up.

"What was all that about?"

"Probably Nothing. Just got a little spooked I guess. That place is creepy at night." They shared a laugh as they continued on.

"So what's the plan Tess? I vote for a pigging out and movies to celebrate."

Tess laughed and thought for a moment. "That sounds awesome. Movies and junk food and celebrating my best friends promotion and us starting a new adventure."

Sam gave her a big grin. "So is that a yes to my offer."

Tess smiled back. "Yea, I think I'm done here."

* * *

Epilogue

So we went. Best decision I've ever made. There are still problems here and there.

Nightmares that still visit me at night. They never did find my brother. Sometimes I think I hear him coming towards me or calling me. I heard that the night guard that night and the manager both disappeared. I had police come question me about it. They never found out who did it. Freddy's closed not to much later. I try not to think about what would have happened if I hadn't left in such a rush.

There are rumors of them trying to open another Freddy's though.

I don't think I'll visit.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
